A cordless telephone typically includes a portable handset and a stationary base unit. The base unit is electrically connected to a telephone line and includes a cradle for holding the handset in a vertical position. In addition, the base unit and handset each include a radio transmitter and receiver to enable communication between the handset and the base unit and thus the telephone line. This provides a user with substantially more freedom of movement while using the handset than that provided by a conventional telephone having a telephone cord connecting the handset to the base unit.
The handset is energized by a rechargeable battery included in the handset. The base unit includes a battery charger for recharging the handset battery when the handset is placed in the cradle. The battery charger is energized by electrically connecting the battery charger to a standard AC power supply.
In operation, the user removes the handset from the cradle and communicates through the handset while transporting the handset. The handset may be transported a substantial distance away from the base unit during use. By way of example, the handset may be moved to a different room or floor of a house other than the room or floor in which the base unit is located. Moreover, the handset may be moved outside of the house altogether.
The number of locations in a house that provide access to both a telephone line and an AC outlet is typically limited, thus limiting the number of locations where the base unit may be located. Therefore, it may be very inconvenient to transport the handset back to the base unit after each use. As a result, the handset is frequently not returned back to the cradle for recharging.
In many emergency situations, such as during severe storms, hurricanes, tornadoes and others, electrical power to residential areas is cut off due to equipment damage. This leaves many homes without electrical power needed for interior lighting, thus resulting in limited visibility for occupants in the home. Frequently, the telephone system may still be operational although electrical power has been cut off. However, finding a handset in order to be able to place a telephone call may be difficult in low light conditions. Furthermore, the handset may not operate since the handset batteries may require recharging.
Therefore, there is a need for a battery charger, for a cordless telephone, which is portable to thus render recharging of a handset battery more convenient for a user. Furthermore, there is a need for a battery charger, for a cordless telephone, that includes a light which provides emergency illumination when electrical power to a home is cut off and which enables a user to locate a handset while the handset is being recharged.